


Falling

by Notquiteconsistent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Yeah I'm not sure, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notquiteconsistent/pseuds/Notquiteconsistent
Summary: Finley falls and Lawrence can do nothing.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble about two of my developing OCs in a developing universe. I'm not really sure what this is lol.

Finley slipped. 

_He had always wanted to fly-_

_A stone fell underneath his foot._

_-to feel the wind rush against him-_

He heard Lawrence shout.

_-to close his eyes against the wind-_

He was suspended in the air for a few moments. 

_-open his eyes and see the clouds right in front of him-_

And he was falling.

_-for the blue sky to surround him completely-_

The ground rapidly approached him.

_-falling wasn't flying-_

And he felt nothing but relief.

_-but he knew he could be **happy** with either._


End file.
